


Black cherry

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, HALLS - Freeform, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean wakes up with a sore throat. Sam (who will not catch whatever bug Dean has, not when Eileen is coming over) wants to help Dean until he doesn't.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	Black cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanDMonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDMonic/gifts).



> So, I saw this prompt on Facebook featuring a screenshot of Halls tweeting a pic of a guy making a face and rubbing his throat while the headline read: Was your night a little BIGGER than expected? Soothe that sore "thrussy" with a HALLS."
> 
> I had to write something. Not sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this my readers, and as always thank you for being here, reading, and leaving comments. I appreciate all of you so much.

Dean groans and opens an eye. Sometimes he wishes the Bunker had windows so he could glare angrily at the sunlight coming through and turn his back to mornings and chirpy bird calls.

Cas sleeps heavily next to him. His long lashes and calm breathing gives him an almost innocent appearance. Dean scoffs. There was nothing innocent about last night.

“Open up and don't you dare move your hands, Dean.”

A thrill went through Dean but he barely had time to process it before he felt Cas' hand in his hair. His fingers pulled tightly and Dean grimaced at the pain. Seconds later, pleasure shot through him. Hands itching to grip on something, to hold on to _Cas,_ but he kept them by his side.

Cas teased him, tracing his cock over Dean's lips until Dean's body was practically vibrating with the need to just take all of him. A small drop of saliva escaped down Dean's chin. “There'll be more of that, Dean.”

He shoved his cock inside Dean's mouth. Fucking finally! Dean reveled in the musk and taste of Cas, in just the act of servicing him. He started sucking on Cas' head when he felt a tug on his hair. “Stay and I didn't say you could close your mouth.”

Dean exhaled and relaxed his throat and mouth.

“Good boy.” Cas didn't say anything else, just hummed, pleased that Dean obeyed.

Another rush went through Dean. There was something about the notion of being good, of pleasing Cas, of hearing he was _a good boy_ that was fucking intoxicating. Dean didn't care to analyze the why's as long as he heard Cas say those words.

Cas started thrusting, fucking into Dean's mouth and Dean moaned. He loved this, loved to bring Cas pleasure. The only downside was that he couldn't actually see Cas but the moans and grunts Cas emitted were enough.

“You're so good like this, Dean. Fuck, you're amazing.” Cas moaned again, causing Dean's cock to twitch. The scent of Cas was in Dean's nostrils, the taste of his cock on Dean's tongue, a hand lazily stroking in his hair. If Dean perished right then and there, he'd have no complaints.

Cas stopped his thrusts suddenly and pulled out of Dean's mouth.

Dean looked up at Cas in question, and worked his jaw, more out of reflex than any real necessity. He made a motion to grab Cas' cock but he shook his head. His eyes were like the sky, but not a clear sky on a bright day. No, this was the dark of thunderclouds and storms on the horizon.

Cas wrapped a hand around Dean's throat gently and Dean moaned out loud. “Fuck, yes.”

Cas chuckled but his words were sharp. “No hands, Dean. You touch me and I'll stop.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Cas.”

Cas caressed his forehead and smiled. “Open, Dean.”

Dean licked his lips once and opened his mouth.

Cas' cock was heavy in his mouth, a welcome intrusion that reminded him of his place in this setting. He felt safe, overwhelmed, _owned_.

Cas moved his hips slightly, letting Dean get accustomed to having his cock in his mouth again before stopping. He gripped Dean's throat and moved again.

With each thrust, Cas hit the back of his mouth. The sounds Dean was making would've been embarrassing any other day, but Dean was lost in sensations and didn't care. Saliva escaped the corner of his mouth as Cas pulled back, only to slam into his mouth again. Every moan Cas elicited was a jolt of pleasure in Dean's own body.

“Mm, yes, just like that. You're beautiful like this. So good for me, Dean.”

Just like Cas to make even dirty talk sound kind of sweet. Dean's eyes started to water and he tried to blink the tears away. He swallowed around Cas' cock and got rewarded with a groan. “Good idea. You can use your hands if needed.” He pulled Dean off.

Dean didn't follow until Cas' let go of his throat, a hand settling in his hair. Cas pulled Dean towards his cock again – all the way down until all Dean could taste, smell and feel was Cas' cock.

Warmth rushed through Dean's body, and his own cock ached with need. Dean swallowed again, pleased to hear Cas groan. Soon, the need to breathe was too much. His lungs were burning and tears clouded his vision.

Dean started to pull back but a hand on the back of his head stopped him. The previous warmth was nothing against the tidal wave of pleasure that flushed over him. His own cock was weeping, Dean was aware of that distantly, but more pressing was the need to take just one breath of air. He pulled back again and felt Cas' fingers spears in his head, tightening infinitesimally.

Another wave of pleasure. He was going to drown in a sea of delectation.

When it was almost too much, when his lungs burned from lack of air, when his eyes stung from tears Cas pulled back.

Dean gulped in air like a drowning man, heady with lust, with love for this man that was finally his. Cas pulled him back again, shoving his cock in Dean's mouth and Dean swallowed him whole, wanting more, pushing more until he wasn't sure where he ended and Cas began.

Back and forth they went, a tidal wave of breath and lust that left Dean delirious until finally the simple word “stay” came to him as Cas panted and then the spurt of warm, bitter come in his mouth, on his tongue. Dean swallowed, sucking it all down until Cas was finished, until he was finished.

A warm thumb wiping away his tears, a cloth cleaning away saliva, a hand on his arm pulling him into an embrace. “I love you, Dean,” and all Dean could do was mumble in satisfaction, a soft “love you too.”

Cas stirs then in their bed only to roll over to the other side and Dean's mouth pulls into a smile. He kisses his exposed shoulder, pulls the covers over Cas, and gets out.

Dean pulls a robe on and swallows. A zing of pain in his throat makes him do a face. Maybe he overdid it a tad last night. He glances at Cas before closing the door after him. Maybe not.

Dean ambles into the kitchen and isn't in the least surprised when he sees Sam is already up and about. At least he's still wearing his Pj's and a used T-shirt. If he was fully dressed at the ungodly hour of – Dean looks at the wall clock they installed – _eight o'clock,_ Dean would've thrown a fit.

“Late night?” Sam inquires as he pokes with the spatula in the frying pan. It hits Dean, the smell of bacon.

“You can say that,” Dean says and swallows against the pain in his throat.

Sam looks up, a frown on his face. “What's wrong with you? A cold? You're _not_ giving me that. Eileen is coming over this weekend, remember?”

Dean moves to the coffee-maker. “Uh, yeah, I do. Tomorrow?”

“ _Today_ , Dean, today is Friday. What are you doing?”

Dean blinks. “What does it look like? I'm making coffee.”

Sam is there in the blink of an eye, swatting his hand away. He even takes Dean's mug. “No, that won't work.” Putting the mug back in the cupboard, Sam points at a chair. “Sit.”

He moves to the stove again, grabs a kettle from a drawer and fills it with water.

“I don't really think that's – “

Sam glares at him and Dean shuts up. If his brother wants to hover around him like a nervous ninny, Dean's not gonna stop him. He's getting tea for breakfast. “What flavor?”

Sam grabs the teabag. “Mint.”

Dean makes a face.

“It hurts again? Don't worry, soon you'll – “

“It's not my throat being sore, it's the mint. Not a fan. I want honey.”

“You'll get honey too. It has healing properties.”

Dean plays with the belt on his robe. “Don't care about your hippie tea with 'healing properties', mint is gross. I just want the honey to cover up the bad taste.”

Sam gives him bitch face number four – a rare one – and pours a dollop of honey in the tea. “Here. And you _will_ drink another one in ninety minutes.”

“Fine.” It is nice to be served breakfast, Dean thinks as Sam hands him the tea. He takes a sip and sighs as he swallows. Damn throat.

It's lunchtime when Dean realizes his mistake.

He looks at Cas' lasagna and narrows his eyes at the bowl in front of him. Soup. Grabbing the spoon, he stirs gently. Something is swimming there, a little leaf of some kind. Cilantro – which is just wrong because this is not a taco.

“What's this?” He decidedly ignores Cas, who he _feels_ is smiling.

“I made you chicken soup.”

Dean instantly perks up. He fucking loves chicken soup. “Really? What's with the leaf?”

“It's spices, Dean, you know, to enhance flavors.”

“Don't give me that crap, Sam. I used to feed you, remember?” Dean fishes out the leaf with his spoon and tries it. He shrugs. It wasn't actually that bad.

Sam takes a helping of lasagna. “You gave me insta-soup-in-a-cup.”

“I was seven. And you liked it. Shut up.”

Sam's face softens. “I did.”

Dean tries a mouthful and nods. “Gotta say, this is good.”

“You should eat all of it,” Cas interjects.

Dean glances at him and he knows Cas is having the time of his life. His blue eyes sparkle and the crow's feet around his eyes must have grown in size, either that or Cas will lose it soon. He notices Dean's stare and quickly composes himself.

“You should, Dean. I'd hate for you to be silenced, you can barely speak as it is. And I don't want what you have.”

Cas spears a piece of lasagna with his fork. “I don't think Dean has a problem with being silenced.”

He stares daggers at Cas that just pretends he doesn't see them. At least the goddamn soup is good. Dean eats, not uttering a single word.

After lunch, while they're all doing the dishes, Jack saunters in with a heap of bags in tow.

“What's that for?” Dean glances in one of the bags as Jack places them on the counter.

“For tonight. I and Eileen decided that we'll have tacos! We have shrimp and beef, nachos and hot salsa, oh and I – “

Dean raises a hand. “No need for the hot salsa. I'll just dip my finger in the jar and we're good to go.”

Cas grins and leans in, whispering “You _are_ hot.” He kisses Dean's neck once, twice.

“No!” Sam is there and pulls Cas off. “No kissing, we don't want whatever Dean's having to spread. You should really go to your room.”

“Hey, it's not like ima kiss _you,_ Sam!” Dean sighs and takes a step back. “I'm not dying here, besides, I don't even have a – “

Cas pats Dean on the back, interrupting him. “You're right, Sam. I'm sorry, I didn't think before acting but you're right. Dean should keep his distance while he heals from his... malady.”

Dean slaps Cas' shoulder. He does not have a _malady._ “What the hell, Cas?”

“Please, Dean, keep your distance, “ Cas says in a voice, that's way too agreeable, like Sam has a point, which he does not.

Dean opens his mouth to speak but both his brother and boyfriend turn a hard stare at him. Whatever. He has soup.

“That mother gives me the creeps,” Dean mutters. “I don't get it, she has to cook, she could just use a knife and stab her straight into her cold, shriveling heart.”

Jack gives Dean the popcorn bowl. “It's a kids' movie, I think that would be too gruesome.”

“I stabbed that vamp in the heart, how old was I, Sammy? Fourteen?”

Sam scowls. “She's not a hunter, Dean. And you're not a princess.”

“I know, just a girl with juiced up Hulk hair. Just saying. At least she had her lizard friend.” Dean swallows down some popcorn together with a sip of coke. “And I could be a princess.”

Cas furrows his brows and Dean smiles. He always looks so damn cute when he does that.

“I do think the movie is trying to make a point about how trauma from parental figures does influence the children, in often subconscious ways even and how they can break free from that with the help of loved ones, with help from friends and family.”

“I still think Rapunzel should stab her.”

As the end credits roll, the bowl of popcorn is empty.

“Another one?” Jack grabs the bowl.

Dean shrugs. “Sure, Jack. What do you have in mind?”

Jack grabs the remote and types in the movie title.

Dean nods in approval. “Hot chick with a sword that goes slice and dice? Count me in!” A damn popcorn tickles and Dean can't quell the overwhelming need to cough out his lungs.

Jack tosses the remote back to Dean who grabs it, still caught in a coughing fit. “I'll make some more popcorn.”

Fucking popcorn kernel. Dean pulls in a huge breath of air and coughs out half a lung. “Damn popcorn.”

Sam is instantly on his legs, hovering like a mother hen. “I got just the right thing for you. Take two.” He places something in Dean's hands. Two pieces of Halls.

“It's just pop – “

Cas' voice sounds way too happy – he's enjoying this. “You do want to get better, don't you, Dean? Now be a _good_ boy and take them.”

If Dean's eyes could shoot lasers right about now... Dean pulls the wrapping off and takes the cough drops.

“I can make some more tea if you want,” Sam offers.

“I'm good,” Dean grumbles. After a few seconds, he notices some relief though. “They're not too bad.”

Cas raises an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips.

Dean has no idea what he has to be so fucking happy about.

“It's Black Cherry, “ Cas says at last. “Although, I don't think that's a new experience for you, Dean? You've had... _plenty_ of black cherries before.”

Dean chokes on the cough drop.

Cas just keeps smiling, the asshole.

Finally, Dean gives up and spits out the cough drop into a napkin.

“Cas' smile doesn't falter. “Glad you didn't choke on that, Dean.”

Sam narrows his eyes as his gaze goes from Cas to Dean.

Dean throws his hands up in the air. “I'm not sick,” he finally snaps. “And I don't have a sore throat. Well, I do, but I don't.” He crosses his arms and hopes that will be the end of the conversation but of course, it isn't because _of course,_ Sam has to ask.

“ _So_ you do have a sore throat but you're not... sick?” Sam looks at him intently.

Dean's face flushes red. He glances at Cas again. He's not smiling, no – he has that innocent look about him – but Dean knows he is enjoying the hell out of this.

“I do have a sore throat. Um, but I'm not sick.” Dean swallows and grimaces at the pain still present.

Sam keeps staring at him.

“I might have overdone – Christ, I gave Cas a BJ yesterday – “

“ – I'd say it was more than a blowjob, he was very enthused,” Cas decides to interject for absolutely no fucking good reason at all.

Dean jumps into the conversation again.“ – and that's why. My throat is sore.”

Sam's face literally contorts in slow motion from disbelief to bitch face number eleven. “You... you – ?” He gets up. “I can't believe this.” He points a finger at Dean. “And I made you _soup!_ ”

Dean shrugs and arches an eyebrow.“... Thank you?”

Sam scowls.

“Hey, it was you that assumed that I was sick. I never _said_ anything. And then you started cooking for me, I don't say no to an easy meal... or meals...”

Sam rubs a hand over his face and sits down again. “You both.” His hand goes back and forth between Dean and Cas like a headless chicken. “We are never talking about this again.”

Cas opens his mouth to speak but Sam points his hand sharply at him. _“Never.”_

Dean licks his lips. “Can you at least give me the recipe for the chicken soup?”

Sam glares at him and grabs the remote. “No.”

Luckily, for all of them, Jack comes back then with the bowl brimming with freshly made popcorn. “So, ready for Kill Bill?”

Sam and Dean both shout “yes!” as Cas laughs.

They watch the movie in relative silence.


End file.
